Free
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: 16 years ago, Rose, Eddie and Mia left the court. She took with her a secret that Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and Adrian never knew about. One day, when they four come for a surprise visit, the Russian god is shaken to the core when he sees two teenage girls walk into the room. Will Rose forgive him and tell him the secret or will she leave him in the dark? Takes place after SB.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **So I am doing a VA story now. It takes place after Spirit Bound, only Tatiana still lives and Rose is never arrested. Also she was never with Adrian. I hope you all like it and please remember to review.**

**Prologue**

**16 year earlier…**

**Rose in her newborn daughter's nursery that her father, Abe had made for her. The room was cream and gold with a beautiful dark finished crib. The crib had a bed set that matched the room was light purple, cream and gold.**

** Currently, Rose was nursing her newborn dark haired daughter, watching her with love and fascination. Aaliyah had her father's dark hair and brown eyes.**

** Suddenly, a knock on the door made Rose look up. She told the person to come in. **

** The door slowly opened to reveal two of her friends and her mother. Her friends, Eddie and Mia looked shocked to see the tiny baby in Rose's arm, asleep. Janine smiled, seeing her granddaughter finally sleeping.**

** "Hey, did she finally give it up." Janine asked, quietly. "Yeah." Rose replied softly, "She was hungry." **

** Janine smiled as she took a turn holding Aaliyah, so Rose could fix her shirt.**

"**When did you have her?" Mia asked, shocked to know Rose was pregnant.**

** Rose smiled, looking up at them. Mia and Eddie were the only ones of her friends that still talked to her. Ever since Dimitri had been turned back from being strigoi, Lissa, Christian and him had been too busy to even notice her anymore. **

** "The night Dimitri was turned back after the raid…I had an illusion ring from a friend in Russia to hide her…please don't tell Lissa or…" Rose said, unable to finish the sentence.**

** "Or Dimitri?" Mia replied, "I won't." "Neither will I…we are going with you if you leave. Besides, she will need and aunt and uncle growing up, right?" Eddie added.**

** Rose smiled as tears began to fill her eyes. She had been debating whether or not to leave the court with Aaliyah. Rose was happy to have friends who would stick by her no matter what happened.**

** "Thanks guys, but how will we disappear without anyone noticing we were gone?" Rose asked.**

** Janine spoke up, already seeing the choice was made in her daughter's eyes.**

** "You don't worry about that, your father and I will handle that. You three just worry about getting ready to leave." Janine said.**

** It was only a matter of hours before Abe had Rose, Mia, Eddie and little Aaliyah in one of his elaborate mansions in the US with all of their belongs with them.**

** For the first time, Rose finally felt free and happy. She did not have to worry about **_**they come first**_**. The only person that she had to put before herself was her daughter. She was thankful for having Eddie and Mia with her. She was also thankful for them being protective of Aaliyah. **

**AN: I hope that you all like this story. Please review and tell what you think so far. Also, the only character I own is Aaliyah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter will explain some of the questions about Aaliyah and her best friend, Lacey. I hope you all will like this chapter. Also, Aaliyah is moiri, due to the fact her mother is shadow kissed. The only characters I own are Aaliyah and Lacey and the names of the guardians in the story.**

**Chapter 1: Fears**

Shortly after moving in with Rose, Eddie and Mia got married and nine months later had a little girl. They named her Lacey May. She and Aaliyah grew up to be closer than sisters.

As they grew older, they became involved in gymnastics and competed in many competitions. Aaliyah had also showed signs of being a spirit user. She had shocked Rose when she healed Lacey after she fell in pot hole when the girls were out running.

Through the years, Abe had added a few more guardians to his payroll to ensure his granddaughter's safety. He and Janine did not want to chance anything when it came to Aaliyah's safety. He had guardians stay at the house with them and another set to go with the girls whenever they had an international competitions or to go out with friends.

**Now…**

The sun shined bright as it rose over the mansion that was settled in the mountains of Virginia. All of the adults of the house were up, busy making breakfast.

Rose smiled as she looked at a picture of her now 16 year old daughter, Aaliyah and her niece, Lacey, holding gold medals they had just won. She was so proud of her daughter that day.

Eddie, one of two of her closest friends, caught her staring at the picture. He remembered the day as well and was just as proud.

Aaliyah won the gold for floor and Lacey won her medal for beam. He remembered how they cheered louder for each other than any of the other girls on their team.

"Man, they sure did blow away the competition." Eddie teased, causing a smile to cross her face.

"They sure did, they want to take it to Rio…especially Ali." Rose replied, turning to him. "Lacey does also." Eddie replied, causing his wife to smile.

Mia nodded as she walked over with the plates for the food before looking at the clock.

"They should be woken up…even though they need the sleep." Mia said

Suddenly, a knock at the door made them look up. The Guardian in the room walked over to the door and answered it. Rose could only guess who would be at the door at 8:00 in the morning in late May.

Guardian Jacob Adams opened the door to reveal Abe and Janine standing there with frowns on their faces. He stepped away from the door and allows the couple and Abe's guardians to enter the house.

Meanwhile, the two girls still slept in their rooms. In the first room was Aaliyah. She had the same color scheme from when she was baby and had a very beautiful style for her room. The room was an old world elegance style, complete with a canopy bed and sheer curtains that went with the room's colors. The bed set was a gold color with satin sheets and a feather down blanket. She also had a large suite type room which included a mini living room and an area to practice her beam and bar routines. The walls have picture of her family and friends as well as coaches from her years of gymnastics. The shelves were full of trophies and medals that she won from various competitions.

Across the hall from her was her best friend, Lacy. While the girls had the same size rooms, the girls were very different when it came to style. Lacy had very bright pinks and purple and other girly colors. She had a large queen sized bed like Aaliyah. On her walls were posters of various pop singers and her favorite actors on them. But like her best friend, her shelves were filled with trophies and medals.

Lacy also had an area to practice both gymnastics and a little guardian training that her done with her dad, Aunt Rose and Janine. She wanted to be able to protect Aaliyah if they had ever came across strigoi.

Suddenly, the girls' alarm clocks began to go off, causing them to groan with displeasure as they drug themselves out of bed.

Aaliyah walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of light wash blue jeans and light blue t-shirt from American Eagle. She also reached for her flip flops.

She quickly brushed her dark waves and pulled her hair into a bejeweled clip.

Across the hall from her, Lacy grabbed her dark wash razor cut jeans and a hot pink off the shoulder graphic t-shirt and a black lace trimmed tank top. She reached for her pink converses and put them on.

Lacy walked to the bathroom, brushing out her blonde curls and put a little mascara on. Once happy with her appearance, she left the bath room and grabbed her cell phone before walking out.

Aaliyah also applied a light amount of makeup, mostly a light amount of foundation and concealer for her eyes. She picked up her phone and walked out of her room.

The girls met out in the hall way and smiled at each other. They would always be close as sister no matter what.

"Morning Lacey." Aaliyah said, smiling at her.

"Morning, Ali." She replied, smiling back.

Suddenly, the smell of food cooking downstairs hit them. They could smell the bacon and sausage cooking as well as pancakes and biscuits.

"Smells like food." Lacy grinned. "Yummy food…hey…do hear who is here?" Aaliyah asked, hearing two new voices.

Lacy listened and heard two voices they had not heard in a while. Aaliyah's grandparents were there. They had to return to the court for some reason for a month, but it had only been two weeks since they left.

"Grandma and Grandpa Zmey are here." Aaliyah squealed happily.

Lacy winced in pain when she heard her friend's high pitched squeal.

"Ouch…that hurt." Lacy glared, causing Aaliyah to smile innocently.

The girl quickly walked down to the kitchen to find the adult talking and Rose very upset.

Lacy pulled Aaliyah back behind the door frame as the pair listened to the conversation. They listened intently as a shadow came up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder.

The girls quickly and quietly turned around to reveal Guardian Adams behind them. He looked amused at the moment.

Meanwhile, Rose sat in the kitchen, nearly on the verge of having a panic attack. She could not believe what her parents had just told her.

All these years and Lissa and Dimitri wanted to finally see her. She could not believe it. If this was her way of trying to get Rose to come back to the court, it was not going to happen, end of story.

"Why, after all these years, why?" Rose asked.

Abe shrugged his shoulder; he didn't have the answer his daughter.

"I don't know Kiz, but they will be here in a week." Abe replied, causing Eddie to choke on his coffee.

"That is a problem, Ali and Lace both have a competition in Boston then…they would be very upset if we missed that competition." Eddie replied, causing Janine to sigh.

She could see the pain in Rose's eyes. It was more over Dimitri, than Lissa coming.

"Rose, are you ok?" She asked, seeing her visibly shaking.

"No…what am I suppose to tell him when he sees Aaliyah…he will flip out when he does and so will Lissa." Rose replied.

Abe hated the situation they were in as much as Rose. He knew that Dimitri had hurt her; Rose had told him everything that happened to include what happened in that house he was holding her in.

"Kiz, if it helps Janine and I will go to Boston with the girls and bring them back here when you feel ready to let Lissa and the others to meet her." Abe replied, causing Rose to take deep breath.

"Yes, and no…I want them to meet after the competition." Rose replied, causing him to nod.

"That is fine; Janine and I will take them." Abe said.

Meanwhile, Jacob looked down at the girls that he guarded with amusement. He knew that they had no idea of what was going on, but knew that the adults were upset, especially Aaliyah.

"Can I ask what you two are listening in on that conversation?" Jacob asked, causing the girls to smile innocently.

"Mama is upset, I can see it in her aura, and we just wanted to know why?" Aaliyah replied, causing him to laugh softly.

"Yeah, Aunt Rose never gets that upset…ever." Lacey replied. "Rose is upset is because some friends of hers are coming to visit, ones who hurt her right before you were born, Aaliyah." Jacob.

The girls frowned and turned to their parents. Rose was very upset and it bothered Aaliyah.

"Can we go in…we're hungry?" Lacey asked, causing Jacob to laugh.

"Yes, and Ali, your mom will be alright." Jacob told her.

Rose was about to say something when the girls appeared in the doorway. She could see that the girls knew that there was something going on, especially her daughter.

"Morning, my angel." Rose said, putting on a fake smile on her face. "Morning mama." Aaliyah replied, hugging her mother.

"Morning mama and daddy." Lacey said, walking over to Eddie and Mia.

"Morning baby girl, sleep well?" Mia asked, as her husband kissed their daughter on the forehead.

"Good morning, Aaliyah." Abe smiled, causing his granddaughter to turn to him and Janine.

"Grandma, grandpa…you're back." Aaliyah said, smiling as she ran over to see her grandparents.

Aaliyah was very happy to see them. She knew that they went to the Moiri Royal Court. When she was little she wanted to go with them to the court, but Rose was terrified to let her go there.

"Are you guys gonna go there again?" Aaliyah asked, looking up at her grandfather.

"No, the people we see there are actually going to come here." Abe said.

Lacey looked at him confused. She remembered what Jacob had told her and Aaliyah. She wanted to know why people who hurt Rose wanted to come to see her.

"Why?" Lacey asked, not understanding.

Rose sighed as Aaliyah walked over to where she stood and hugged her mother. She hated to see her upset and could not stand to see her mother like that.

"Mama, are you alright?" Aaliyah asked, knowing that Rose was not.

"I'm fine baby; I'm just worried about what they are going to say when they see you." Rose replied.

Mia and Eddie knew what she meant. Dimitri would be upset when he seen Aaliyah.

"Rose, you should tell her before they get here…she needs to know before he does…or else this could get ugly." Eddie told her.

Aaliyah hated not knowing what was going on. All she knew was what Jacob had told her and Lacey.

"Mama, what are they talking about…Jacob said that the people y'all are talking about hurt you…what happened?" Aaliyah asked.

Rose sighed as she walked over to the bar in the kitchen and pulled out one of the chairs and motion for Aaliyah to do the same and sit down.

"Come here baby, there is something I have to explain to you first." Rose replied, taking Aaliyah's hand, "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I am so proud of you for doing everything you have put your mind to."

Lacey followed her parents to the small table next to them and she sat down to listen to them.

"Remember when I told you that normally two dhampirs can't have children together?" Rose asked, causing both her and Lacey to nod.

"Rose apparently is different." Mia said, causing Aaliyah and Lacey to laugh.

"Yes, I am…you see I am shadow kissed, I died and was brought back by a spirit user, who was my best friend…because of that I can have children with dhampirs…your father was a dhampir." Rose told her, causing Aaliyah to stare shocked.

As she listened, she could not believe that the man who was her father could say the things he did to her mother. If he loved her, he would have been grateful for what Rose did to get him back to being a dhampir.

"When are they coming?" Aaliyah asked after a while.

"Next Monday, for a month at the most…Lissa is heir the Moiri throne." Janine replied, causing the girls to gasp.

"But we're going to Boston for Nationals!" Aaliyah exclaimed, "You always come."

"I know baby, but I have to stay here, I'll be watching from here." Rose replied, "Promise."

Aaliyah nodded as she looked at her mother. She wanted her to be there, but understood that she couldn't.

"Lacey, your mother and I will also be staying; there will need to be a few guardians that she knows around." Eddie told her.

Lacey nodded, understanding that they were guardians before they were born.

"But don't worry girls, Janine and I will be there to see the both of you." Abe said, causing the smile to return to his granddaughter's face.

Suddenly, Rose's stomach began to growl despite her effort to keep it from being really loud. Aaliyah laughed because she knew that her mother loved her food and she hadn't eaten yet.

The small family sat down around the table along with the guardians that were family to them. They all had temporarily forgotten about the problem at hand and enjoyed each other's company.

The girls told Abe and Janine everything that happened there and at the gym since they left. It made them smile to see the girls bringing some peace to ease the adult's fears.

**AN: The drama has started! I hope you all liked the chapter. Next chapter I will get to the Russian God and the rest of the gang. I hope you all liked it and please remember to review.**


End file.
